Por que mi vida no puede ser normal
by clara2726
Summary: La vida de Bella Swan es monótona va a 3 grado de preparatoria es bailarina en sus tiempos libres y ayuda en albergues, hasta que conoce a un despampanante chico, aun que la diferencia de edades puede ser uno de los principales obstáculos. Podrá esta pareja importarle un comino lo que la sociedad tenga como reglas o una lista de la cual se interpone entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

hola chicas regreso con una nueva historia la cual las hará reír y llorar :D

espero les guste saludos

* * *

**Capitulo I.**

**PORQUE MI VIDA NO PUEDE SER NORMAL.**

Mi vida es un poco aburrida soy bailarina o eso intento, estudio la preparatoria este es mi último año para poder pensar en qué demonios voy a hacer con mi futuro y e visto algunas universidades, en mis tiempos libres me gusta, ir a ayudar a albergues o hacer alguna recolecta para ayudar a los que no tienen recursos, no me creo dios ni nada de eso solo pienso que si uno puede ayudar a alguien porqué no hacerlo.

Así qué mi vida es un poco monótona ir a la preparatoria después ir a clases de ballet y si me queda tiempo el cual intentó de que así sea ir a ayudar a algún albergue o a hacer recolecta.

Mis planes cambiaron radicalmente ya que a mis padres se les ocurrió la grandísima idea de ir de vacaciones a una playa puaj, yo ya lo tenía todo planeado ir a ballet y hacer ayuda comunitaria pero como siempre mis papas no me consultan nada y aquí estoy en pleno aeropuerto tomando unas lindas vacaciones las cuales merezco pero la verdad hubiera preferido quedarme en casa.

No se a donde íbamos o más bien a que playa íbamos y la verdad no me importaba tampoco ya se soy un poco negativa pero cuando a uno le echan a perder sus vacaciones planeadas no quedan ánimos de ser positiva a demás no soy de las chicas que se mueren por estar en bikini en la playa ni siquiera llevo uno por cierto, espero y mama no me obligue a comprar unos.

Bueno como les decía estoy esperando en un abarrotado aeropuerto ya que es el primer día de vacaciones así que ya se imaginan como me encuentro. Por fin después de esperar como 30 minutos se oye anunciar nuestro vuelo.

Nada más y nada menos 3 horas aprox en llegar a las gloriosas playas de Miami. Y lo único bueno es que tomamos un vuelo ya que en carro tardaríamos en llegar de new York hasta Miami casi un día si no es que más pero bueno ya Bella deja lo negativo que de nada te va servir así que con motivación nueva, puse play a mi reproductor y escuche música, ya que esta era mi forma de tranquilizarme.

Mi mama la cual se llama Rene me llamo para que fuéramos avanzando para tomar el avión.

Media hora más tarde estaba acordó del avión lista para soportar 3 horas hasta llegar a nuestro destino turístico. Me acomode lista para descansar ya que mis padres se fueron juntos y yo estaba esperando a el que se podría decir que fuera mi acompañante por 3 horas de martirio. Me estaba empezando a dormir ya que todavía falta que varias personas abordarán.

De repente sentí como alguien con mucho cuidado de despertarme pero que él o ella no sabía que esta consiente se sentó a mi lado. Me hice por unos 5 minutos la dormida para que no pensara que había sido su culpa el despertarme y al hacerlo casi se me cae la baba de la persona que me había tocado como acompañante si, así empezaban mis vacaciones como iban a terminar sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejar mi mente perversa pero es que vale este hombre que tenía a lado sí que estaba guay.

Trate de acomodarme lo más cómoda posible y el cedió cuenta de mí presencia a lo cual me dedico una de las más hermosas sonrisas que había visto en mi vida, lo cual yo intente corresponderle.

Dejo unos documentos que se encontraba leyendo y me estrecho su mano al hacerlo sentí un calor por mi cuerpo que dios santo no era nada sano lo cual hiso que lo soltara lo más rápido que mi sano juicio quería. Para tratar de calmarme y no parecer una niña de 15 año en vez de una de 18 años.

Hola me llamo Bella Swan

Hola bella me llamo Edward Cullen gusto en conocerte.

Y me dedico otra ves una de sus hermosas sonrisas y pude identificar también entretenimiento en ella.

O mi dios aparte de hermoso, nombre perfecto y modales perfectos este hombre era un sueño. Pero para que hacerme la tonta esto era tratar de escalar muy arriba y la caída iba a doler así que sólo me límite a decirle igualmente y me puse mis auriculares y subí el volumen de mi reproductor.

3 malditas horas a lado de un bombón, no lo voy a soportar es que ya sólo con que mi brazo esté a centímetros del mío siento que me estoy desasiendo y sumarle que lo he cachado volviendo su rostro al mío y inspeccionar me y dar esa hermosa sonrisa suya torcida que demonios voy a hacer.

Lo más valiente que pude si a eso llamamos valiente fue hacerme que no lo veía y soltarme mi pelo y esconderme sobre mi cortina protectora mi pelo ya se, ya se soy patética pero es lo que tengo hasta ahora.

* * *

bueno este es el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado espero actualizar pronto. besos c:


	2. Chapter 2 CONOCIENDO A UN DIOS

**CONOCIENDO A UN DIOS.**

La azafata después de media hora de dar instrucciones y bla, bla hizo su recorrido para ver si a nadie se le ofrecía algo, al llegar a nuestros asientos me quedo claro que a ella no le interesaba lo más mínimo si yo me estaba muriendo, asfixiando o algo por el estilo ya que se quería comer con los ojos a mi compañero de asiento, y casi me vómito cuando de manera sugestiva le preguntó a Edward si no necesitaba algo lo cual intente lo juro solemnemente no reírme pero fracase rotundamente.

Edward se dio vuelta al comprobar como yo me estaba casi asfixiando de la risa a lo cual el solo me miro de forma divertida, la que no me miro de forma muy grata fue la azafata de tetas grandes por cierto si las miradas fueran cuchillos yo ya hubiera muerto hace bastante.

Por mi parte me salió un poco lo descarada y puse mi cara de perro regañado y le dije a la azafata que a mí me apetecía un refresco ella se me quedo viendo como no te e preguntado.

-Sr. Cullen no se le ofrece nada.

-No gracias estoy bien

-Lo lamento mucho Sr. Cullen por no tener disponible ningún privado los están reparando y como Usted necesitaba viajar lo más pronto posible. Siento que tenga que pasar por esto se lo desagradable que puede ser a veces la gente.

Me quería levantar y agarrarla de su melena rubia postiza ella era la que se le estaba restregando y yo era la compañía molesta que le pasa a las azafatas de este avión.

-No se preocupe Srta. Me ha tocado una excelente compañía y por favor dese prisa con ese refresco ya que la Srta. Le pidió uno.

Chúpate esta eso es la cara de la tipeja merecía una fotografía. Edward me empezaba a caer genial debo confesarlo y mis vacaciones no estaban tan aburridas como había pensado.

Edward se me quedo mirando a los ojos por varios minutos y después se puso a leer sus documentos, después de 5 minutos llego mi refresco el cual cerciore que no estuviera abierto o con algún oyó el cual indicaba que me habían colocado algo.

Edward se me quedo mirando de manera divertida debo confesar por mi osadía de revisar meticulosamente el refresco en frente de la azafata después de terminar mi inspección procedí a abrirlo y a decirle a la azafata gracias ante todo los modales.

Después de recomponer la cara la azafata le preguntó de nuevo a Edward si no necesitaba nada. Este solo hizo un ademan con la mano de que no quería nada.

Le mire de manera divertida a la azafata y esta se fue de mil colores, procedí a beber mi refresco ya que tenía mucha sed y el estar con un bombón a mi lado no ayudaba.

Me volví a poner mis auriculares y me entretuve con mi refresco como si fuera una de las mil maravillas del mundo, ya quería que terminara este vuelo, es que en algún momento íbamos a llegar.

Estaba tan concentrada en evitar a Edward que no vi que estaba tratando de hablar conmigo hasta que casi me pone su mano agitándola enfrente de mi cara.

Me quite los auriculares, y espere a que me dijera algo.

-hola bella pensé que ya te había perdido-se burló de mi- estaba casi a punto de gritar tierra llamando a bella

Me puse de mil colores es que este hombre que quería de mi sacarme de quiso o que porque no creo que quiera de mi lo que yo quiero de él, saque rápidamente esa idea de mi cabeza por dios apenas lo acababa de conocer, pero es que era tan atractivo con su cabello de un color café con toques dorados, se pintaría el pelo?, y unos ojos color miel tirándole a dorados y una mandíbula que mandíbula debo de confesar lo dejaba ver un poco rudo pero no tanto para asustar.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos y en verlo que me perdí lo que me acababa de preguntar y lo peor me cacho que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Le tuve que pedir disculpas y preguntarle que me había dicho.

-que si ya terminaste de inspeccionarme

O mi dios se había dado cuenta que estaba babeando por él es que no podía hacer más rara.

-bella te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te incomodes

Esto lo dijo de manera sería así que me compuse y le dije que se animara a hacerme esa pregunta

-mmmm cuántos años tienes?

Tengo 18 años y tú?

-yo tengo 23años

Ooooo y a que te dedicas Edward

-Soy empresario compro empresas que están a punto de la quiebra o ya están y las levanto.

O que bien Edward se escucha muy interesante.

-Cuando quieras te puedo mostrar mi empresa, y tú vas si mis cálculos no fallan a 3años de preparatoria Verdad.

Si ya pronto voy a ir a la universidad y con gusto iría contigo un día a conocer tu empresa.

En este momento cuando pronuncie que si quería conocer su empresa su mirada por un minuto se tornó oscura y esto causo en mí un escalofrío y déjenme decir que no fue de terror.

-y dónde vives?

Yo vivo en New York, y tú?

-También que maravillosa sorpresa, Bella y te puedo preguntar por qué vas hacia Miami

Ammm ya habías quedado que podías preguntarme y vamos a vacacionar creo que una o dos semanas, a lo cual no pude evitar hacer una mueca no resulto desapercibido por Edward.

-Te molesta ir de vacaciones

Amm no exactamente solo que ya tenía planeado que hacer y mis padres salieron con esa pequeña sorpresiva así que me han cabreado un poco, y ese era un resumen de cómo me sentía por lo cual le dije la verdad.

-pues te comprendo cuando yo tenía tu edad también me sentía así.

Y durante la media hora que nos faltaba para llegar guardamos silencio el entretenido en sus papeles, y yo admirándolo y escuchando música en un par de ocasiones lo cache mirándome y eso me gustaba.

Se escuchó la voz de una azafata la cual nos daba instrucciones para abrocharnos los cinturones ya que estábamos a punto de aterrizar.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba esperando a que la mayoría de las personas salieran ya que no quería acabar pisoteada.

Sin embargo notaba que Edward estaba un poco tenso y eso me llamo mucho la atención.

Ya cuando la mayoría de la gente se había salido y hasta mis padres los cuales debo decir que se olvidaron de Moya que no insieren el mínimo intento de voltear a ver si iba detrás de ellos, me trate de para para salir del avión pero Edward todavía no se movía del asiento.

-Bella, fue un placer conocerte e apero algún día volverte a ver dijo este el cual se le veía un poquito nervioso.

Igualmente Edward también fue un placer en conocerte y ya no te mates tanto en el trabajo quise bromear con él. Me dedico otra más de su hermosa sonrisa se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo de despedida y sin siquiera esperarme lo me dio un beso valla no un beso como hubiera deseado más bien un beso en la comisura de mi boca lo cual me sorprendió mucho y me hizo que me pusiera del color de un tomate.

Él se apresuró a bajar del avión sin siquiera mirar atrás y dejarme como si mis pies no pudieran dar un paso por temor a que me fallaran ese era mi primer beso si eso contaba pero yo quería que contara como mi primer beso.

Espere unos 5 minutos para recomponerme y bajar del avión, tarde un poco en divisar a mis padres en una tienda comprando recuerdos, yo miraba instintivamente a los lados con la intención de volverlo a ver aunque fuera un minuto pero mi suerte no estaba a mi favor ya no lo volví a ver.


	3. Chapter 3 NUEVA AMISTAD

**Aquí**** esta otro capitulo, espero les agrade saludos y besos :D**

**NUEVA AMISTAD**

**Pov. Bella**

Después de comprar unos recuerdos de Miami, tomamos un taxi el cual nos llevo a u lujoso hotel el cual tenía playa privada. Quede impresionada de lo hermoso que era el hotel era elegante y muy ostentoso. Por lo general no me gustaba nada de ese tipo pero créanme no me esperaba esto así que quede con la boca abierta, el botones se presento y nos ayudo con nuestra maleta, pasamos a la recepción a pedir nuestras llaves ya que mis padres tendrían una habitación y yo otra ese fue el único requisito que pedí antes de que me arrastraran a esta aventura.

Después de recibir nuestras tarjetas, el botones el cual era muy amable nos guió hasta nuestras habitaciones la habitación de mis padres estaba antes que la mía, avanzamos 3 cuartos mas y mi habitación estaba al lado de una suite presidencial según Edgar el botones.

Después de que Edgar me ayudara a dejar mi equipaje dentro del cuarto, intente acomodar mi ropa en el closet. Después de terminar de acomodar mis cosas llame a mis padres para avisarles que me sentía muy cansada y me iría a dormir.

Así que después de terminar de hablar con mis padres saque mi pijama y me metí a bañar, trate de relajarme con el agua caliente, después de terminar de ducharme, caí rendida en la cama e inmediatamente me dormir.

Me desperté sobresaltada ya que alguien tocaba de manera intermitente en la puerta de mi habitación, me apresure a abrirla para encontrar a mi madre esperándome a fuera, la invite a pasar y le pregunte por que tocaba tan insistentemente.

Bella-Mama estaba durmiendo, es muy temprano apenas son las 8 de la mañana- le dije de una manera no muy grata

Rene- Hija tenemos que ir de compras, y después ir a la playa tenemos tanto que hacer.

Mi mama era una fanática de las compras lo cual yo no había heredado gracias a dios, trate de tranquilizarme ya que si me ponía a discutir con mi madre nunca acabaríamos.

Bella-Mama espérame tengo que alistarme si quieres me pueden esperar en el restaurante así pueden pedir mi desayuno.

Rene- Está bien hija, a ya te esperamos y no te tardes.

Después de que mi madre se fuera, me apresure a alistarme, me puse unos jeans, unos convers azules y una blusa azul de tirantes ya que afuera hacia un calor infernal.

Baje al restaurante y justo a tiempo para desayunar, platicamos acerca de lo que mis padres tenía preparado para el día de hoy.

1 hora más tarde nos disponíamos a dejar el hotel para trasladarnos a unas tiendas para comprar según mi mama bikinis para la playa, este día seria un horror es que mi madre no entendía que no me gustaban los bikinis, si lo entendía no hacia el intento de poner de su parte para entenderme.

Después de 2 tormentosas horas y de Charlie huyera porque tampoco lo soportara, intente por todos los medios para que mi madre entendiera que necesitaba descansar un momento.

Me senté en un cómodo sillón de una de las 20 tiendas que visitábamos mientras Rene mi madre se disponía a asaltar literalmente la tienda. Estaba demasiado aburrida cuando a una muchacha casi de mi misma edad pero más bonita que yo veía con bastante ropa para medirse se le cayó una blusa, le ayude con esta a lo cual me dio las gracias.

Rosalie: gracias

Bella: de nada

Rosalie: hola mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, y tú?

Bella: yo me llamo Isabela pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

Rosalie: Eres de Miami

Bella: No yo soy de New York

Rosalie: Genial yo también, solo que yo estoy visitando a mis padres y tú?

Bella: Yo estoy de vacaciones con mis padres

Rosalie: Entonces eso quiere decir que no conoces nada de Miami te invito a divertirte en la noche aceptas?

Bella: claro, dame tu número y nos ponemos de acuerdo

Rosalie era genial y me sorprendía encontrar una amiga a muy pocas horas de llegar aquí ya que yo no era muy sociable.

Después de compartir nuestros números y ponernos de acuerdo para nuestra salida por la noche nos despedimos.

Este viaje empezaba a gustarme, tenía una ilusión de la que no podía quitarme de mi cabeza ver a Edward seria que mi suerte estaba todavía a mi favor y me lo encontraría.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta este capitulo espero y les haya gustado no olviden sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4 DIVIRTIENDOME

**_hola chicas a qui esta un nuevo capitulo perdón por la tardanza pero e estado muy ocupada y enferma espero les guste este capitulo. gracias a todas las que se toman un minuto en dejarme un mensaje es muy importante para mi leer que les gustan mis historias y que me apuran a publicar el nuevo capitulo gracias de vdd._**

**_chicas si alguien sabe de una beta que me pueda ayudar a revisar mi ortografía se los agradecería por que yo por mas que reviso todavía hay unos pequeños detalles jaja se los agradecería bastante._**

**_bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. saludos y besos :D_**

**_DIVIRTIÉNDOME_**_**:**_

después de que Rosalie se fuera me quede esperando todavía por más de una hora que mi madre terminara de atracar la tienda. seguimos con las compras pero ahora tenía un objetivo un vestido para hoy en la noche.

llegamos al hotel el botones nos ayudo a subir todas las bolsas a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, estaba agotada y todavía iba a salir en la noche, pero valdría la pena, me había aburrido demasiado con las compras y esto sería emocionante a demás Rosalie me había caído muy bien solo faltaba esperar su llamada para ponernos de acuerdo.

mi madre vino a avisarme que iban a realizar un paseo por la playa, les dije que no que no me sentía muy bien y era siento me sentía muy cansada yo no se cómo mi madre tenía tanta energía, les dije que saldría en la broche con una amiga que conocí el día de hoy en una de las tantas tiendas que mi madre me arrastro en ellas y que descansaría un rato para recargar pila.

a las 6:00 de la tarde recibí una llamada de rosalie en la cual quedo puntualmente de pasar por mi a las 10:00 de la noche así que me quedaba tiempo suficiente para comer ya que no lo había hecho y después asearme y arreglarme.

Me levante de mi cama, cambie mi vestimenta por algo mas cómodo ya que iría solo al restaurare a comer, me cambie mis jeans por un pans negro y una blusa de tirantes morada me acomode mi pelo en una coleta y baje hacia el restaurante con mi reproductor de música.

había varias opciones ya sea pedir algún platillo o ir a donde se encobraba un bufet opte por el segundo, ya en el bufet escogí spaguetti de varios tipos ya que amaba el spaguetti y carne con papas, verduras y como ultimo un chocoflan de tomar un refresco.

me senté en un rincón ya que no quería ser molestada por nadie, ademas desde hay observaba a todos los que entraban en el restaurante así veía si mis padres llegaban a comer.

Estaba tan concentrada en la música que estaba escuchando y en saborear mi comida que cuando levante la vista casi me atraganto era el era ese hermoso y encantador hombre Edward el no se había percatado de mi presencia y como es de adivinar su mesa se situaba en el lado vip por así decirlo o sea en la comida cara.

Mi cara palideció cuando detrás de el iba una hermosa rubia mas alta que yo de ojos azules y muy hermosa nada que ver conmigo mi autoestima debo confesar se fue abajo, era su novia de seguro que si.

Después mi duda y mi depresión se hizo evidente era su novia le puso su mano en la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sonreían como dos enamoradas me sentía traicionada y eso era patético.

No podía quitarles el ojo de encima por mas que mi conciencia le digiera a mi cerebro deja de mirar mis ojos no reaccionaban es que esto no podía estar pasando el tenia novia, o esposa o mi dios no podía ser cierto no por favor que no fuera su esposa. mi mente me reprimió por dios bella el es mas grande que tu tu solo eres una chiquilla sin experiencia a lado de su novia o lo que fuera es lógico que la prefiera a ella aparte de todo ella es hermosa.

Era de esperar mi estomago ya no quiso mas bocado, me trate de tranquilizar antes de hacer un show, no me debía de afectar que ese hombre tuviera a alguien en su vida y no fuera yo trate de respirar. tenia que irme de allí inmediatamente antes que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y peor que supiera donde me hospedo pero que estas pensando bella a el que le va a importar donde te hospedes me reprimió de nuevo mi conciencia.

lentamente y sin llamar mucho la atención intente pasar desapercibida, pero los nervios me traicionaron al pasar cerca de un camarero este no se dio cuenta que yo iba a pasar a su lado y este dio vuelta lo peor es que llevaba una bandeja con platos sucios y vasos así que estos estrellaron casi en mi cara, no me podía estar pasando esto ami yo que no quería llamar la atención por que mi suerte nunca me ayuda.

me quede petrificada por a vergüenza el camarero aparte de hacer un tremendo ruido cuando me estrello en mi cara la bandeja y la dejo caer grito como una niña por el susto luego de esto volvió a gritar pero ya pidiéndome disculpas, yo solo quería que se callase y no llamara la atención tenia la esperanza de que edward no hubiera visto o estuviera muy entretenido y ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta sin siquiera pensarlo, voltee a donde se encontraba su mesa este estaba mirando para nuestra dirección, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí, de haber volteado en su mirada paso de incierto a total impresión; no se había dado cuenta que era yo, no me había reconocido y yo había cometido el error de voltear a comprobar si este se había dado cuenta que tonta soy.

corrí como loca no quería verlo el mesero me grito, pero no escuche lo que dijo seguí corriendo, presione rápidamente el botón del ascensor para subir al hotel pero este tiempo se me hizo eterno el maldito ascensor no se daba prisa.

Me quería morir de la vergüenza intente calmarme, apoye mi frente en la pared, sentí a alguien acercándose pero no le di importancia debía ser un guesped mas, El ascensor por fin se abrió y yo sin ninguna educación entre deprisa sin importarme que la persona que estuviera atrás de mi fuera una ancianita. al entrar al ascensor ni siquiera cerciore si estaba en lo cierto y era una ancianita cerré los ojos para tratar de controlarme.

Pero mi tranquilidad fue interrumpida por esa hermosa voz.

Edward: te encuentras bien - o esa voz era mi perdición no podía a abrir los ojos no quería verlo

Edward: bella por favor contéstame me estas preocupando te encuentras bien.- se preocupaba por mi.

Edward: bella - o por dios enojado su voz es mas sexi, a rregañadietas abrí los ojos

Bella: estoy bien, que haces aquí- su rostro me conmovió era de preocupación.

Edward: yo me hospedo a qui - maldito juega conmigo o que mira que burlarse de mi el sabia a que me refería.

Bella: sabes que no me refiero a eso dime

Edward: te vi muy asustada y me preocupe

Bella: no deberías, yo estoy bien y tu por lo visto también estabas muy bien así que ya te cercioraste que estaba bien ya te puedes ir - aaa esto que sentía no podían ser celos, por dios apenas lo acaba prácticamente de conocer ademas no tenia ningún derecho a sentir esto.

Edward: por que tan amargada el día de hoy, por favor permiteme que te acompañe a tu habitación, no tienes buena pinta y no desearía que te pasara algo- levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla yo sin poderlo evitar cerré los ojos y solté un pequeño suspiro que para mi pena el oyó.

Bella: ok - la verdad sentía que me iba a desmañar y mis piernas parecían gelatina.

esperamos tranquilamente uno alado de otro que el ascensor terminara de subir a mi piso. me acompaño hasta mi puerta me hizo unas pequeñas preguntas que si me gustaba este hotel, que si aquí me iba a quedar hospedada hasta que terminaran mis vacaciones. al llegar a mi puerta, estaba demasiado nerviosa lo volvía a tener cerca su aroma me embriagaba.

se acerco solo para darme un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios y desearme buenas noches y se fue sin mas dejándome mas estupefacta que hacer rato yo quería que me besara pero por lo que veo yo no le gusto, pero como le voy a gustar si anda con esa exuberante chica y con mi autoestima lastimado entre a prepararme para salir con rosalie.


	5. Chapter 5 DIVIRTIÉNDOME 2

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS COMENTARIO :D LAS QUIERO Y NO SE ENOJEN JA.**

**DIVIRTIÉNDOME**** 2**

Se acerco solo para darme un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios y desearme buenas noches y se fue sin mas dejándome mas estupefacta que hace rato, yo quería que me besara pero por lo que veo yo no le gusto, como le voy a gustar si anda con esa exuberante chica y con mi autoestima lastimado, entre a prepararme para salir con Rosalie.

Después de este pequeño percance, trate de tranquilizarme que había sido eso, sentía demasiados celos y esto no podía pasarme apenas lo conocía y era mucho mayor que yo, y lo mas importante a el yo no le gustaba tenia a su hermosa novia por la cual yo no era ninguna distracción para el.

Me trate de tranquilizar pasaron como 20 minutos, me vestí con un hermoso vestido color beige el cual tenia una manga descubierta lo combine con unos tacones negros me veía bien, me empece a maquillarme un poco de sombras y labial. Me recogí mi pelo con una cola de lado y con las tenazas en chine el pelo el cual me caí en mi hombro descubierto.

en preciso momento en que solo me faltaba el perfume tocaron debía de ser Rosalie.

Rosalie: hola hermosa lista para divertirte.

Bella: lista solo me falta una cosita, no tardo.

Corrí para ponerme perfume y partimos en el auto de Rosalie hacia donde ni idea.

Después de un rato de andar paseando por las calles de Miami nos detuvimos en lo que parecía un antro muy pero muy exclusivo.

Entramos sin ningún problema el novio de Rosalie era uno de los socios. Me contó que eran 3 socios y su novio era uno de ellos que luego lo conocería.

el club era hermoso con un toque sofisticado subimos unas escaleras de cristal en la cual había un segundo guardia el cual nos abrió la puerta inmediatamente y nos saludo.

Arriba era aun mas exclusivo que abajo y mas sofisticado todos los muebles eran de cuero, y los vinos que se veían en el bar eran muy muy caros.

en cada lugar para descansar una pared dividía cada lugar dejando intimidad para cada grupo que se reunía. nos sentamos en una de esas estancias el sillón era comodisimo este club de verdad que era para personas con mucho dinero.

después de platicar de como nos iba en la vida y que estudiábamos me di cuenta que Rosalie, no solo era hermosa por fuera si no que ere una buena persona y que no como la mayoría de las chicas era superficial.

apareció un muchacho con músculos de acero y era guapo lo que mas me llamo la atención era su hoyuelo en el cachete, al momento de sonreír como bobo a Rosalie de inmediato volte a ver a Rosalie lo cual me causo mucha risa que los dos se veían con ojos de corderitos así que este, era el novio de Rosalie.

para dejar un poco de privacidad de ofrecí a ir por unas bebidas 3 cosmopolitan a la orden. al ordenas mis cosmopolitan alguien me susurro al oído lo linda que estaba. debo confesar que me asuste un poco ya que no sabia quien era tan atrevido de acercarse así yo no tenia amigos en esta ciudad. despues me di cuenta que era ni mas ni menos Edward otra ves.

Bella: Que haces aquí

Edward: hola yo también te extrañe Bella-cínico como se atreve a hablarme así hace ni mas de 2 horas estaba con su novia y ahora me habla como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo.

Bella: y tu novia? no la trajiste- no pude evitar hacer ese comentario

Edward: No no la traje vine a ver a unos amigos y tu?

Bella: Yo también- llego el camarero con mis bebidas

Bella: disculpa tengo que irme adiós- y lo deje hablando solo es que, que le pasaba tenia novia por el amor de dios, bueno tampoco me hizo una oferta indecorosa pero es que el estar cerca de el me altera.

al regresar a la mesa Rosalie y Emmet se comían no mas bien se tragaban uno a otro no me quedo mas remedio que carraspear para que terminaran esa escenita que la verdad me daba envidia no por que me gustara Emmet como algo mas no sino estar con una persona así entregarlo todo y recibirlo también.

después de 15 minutos de hablar de vanalidades, alguien se puso a lado mio y sin mas me reclamo el hecho de dejarlo solo hablando. después de hacer esa escena de berrinche Edward saludo a lo que no me podía estar pasando sus amigos.

Emmet: Se conocen?

Bella: Desgraciadamente si

Edward: es la primera ves que alguien me dice que conocerme no es grato. hieres mis sentimientos.

Bella: tienes?

Rosalie: o valla se llevan tan bien

Edward: estupendamente solo que Bella no le gusta admitirlo, pero algún día me rogara que sea su amigo.- el maldito me guiño un ojo después de su sarcasmo

Bella: ni lo sueñes, créeme que si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí ni siquiera asomo mi nariz.

que se creía era guapo, lo que le seguía pero su prepotencia no la toleraba piensa que todo el mundo gira al rededor de el parece un adolescente.

para relajar el ambiente Emmet me pregunto cuantos años tenia, a que me dedicaba que era lo que me gustaba a lo cual se impresiono al contarle que me gustaba el ballet.

la noche se paso rápido, ya que después de eso ni siquiera le dirigí la mirada a Edward, sentía su mirada pero lo ignoraba no quería seguir peleando con el.

después de las dos de la mañana me dispuse a retirarme alegando que me sentía mal, que mañana le hablaría a Rosalie para quedar con ella; me retire lo mas rápido posible. al inhalar el aire frió de la ciudad me sentí mejor tantas emociones acumuladas por horas el aire me despejo la mente. empeze a caminar por la calle cuando alguien grito mi nombre me voltee a ver quiera y era Edward que venia corriendo a tras de mi.

Bella: que quieres?

Edward: no creías que te iba a dejar que te fueras sola no conoces la ciudad - se preocupaba por mi, no bella solo te quiere fastidiar un rato mas no te ilusiones me reprimió mi mente.

Bella: no Edward, gracias yo me voy sola.

Edward: vamos regresemos traego mi carro; Bella enserio sera por las buenas o por las malas tu decides.

* * *

Gracias por tomarse un minuto para dejar sus comentarios :D

Thala, Elvira, Eleonor, Maria1234, Ilovetwilight , Smileyourself, Karen, Thala, Valeria, Chichalectora, valentina fics


End file.
